


Somebody Should Leave, I Guess It Should Be Me.

by LynNicole95



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Based on Reba McEntire Song, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynNicole95/pseuds/LynNicole95
Summary: Reader is tired of Jax's attitude and decides to write him a letter about their life together from the beginning to the present.This is my first summary...





	Somebody Should Leave, I Guess It Should Be Me.

Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine, the song and characters are not. Based on the song Somebody Should Leave by Reba McEntire.

Do you remember when we met? That boy pushed me down and I hurt my knee. You came up behind him and shoved him away then came to me and helped me up. That was the day you became my Prince Charming. You, me, and Opie became the best of friends. 

Do you remember when you met Tara? I do. it broke my heart because she stole my best friend from me and I was so in love with you, but I let you go without telling you how I felt and Opie hugged me while I cried but promised to stay quiet. It was his only secret from you.

Do you remember when Tara left you? You immediately came to my house and we stayed up all night, drinking and smoking on my roof. When morning came, you kissed me because we were drunk and you swore you loved me, but I never reminded you of it because you were drunk at the time. A couple of months later, you wanted to try for a relationship, I was skeptical, but I agreed because I was so in love with you. I became your Old Lady and soon after you gave me your crow.

Do you remember the rule “What happens on the road stays on the road”? I do, but apparently your croweater, Wendy, didn’t because she showed up in Charming claiming to be pregnant with your child. Turns out she was, and I was okay with that, things happen, and I forgave you. Soon your child became our child and they were as much mine as yours and Wendy’s. Because you were so busy with the club, I took care of Wendy and the baby, from appointments, to prenatal care, and making sure she all around stayed healthy. What you didn’t know is she had a problem before she came to us and our poor Abel came too early for him to be healthy. 

Do you remember how you and Tara got closer while she took care of our sick son? I do, because I begged you to get her taken off the case, but of course, you waved me off and she took care of him until he came home with us and seemed to stay around. After he got home it seemed that we fought more and more and home became a war zone or it was completely silent. Soon, we were discussing if we should break up and going back and forth about Abel because you needed him, but he needed me. That was all until I got sick.

Do you remember when we found out I was pregnant? We were so happy, and you were such a proud Papa to have another child, you hoped they were a girl, so you could have one of each, I just wanted them healthy. Our house was peaceful again. You had promised to be there for every appointment unless club business kept you away, and you kept that promise... for awhile… then you started to miss some things and your Mom came instead. Such was the thing when I found you today. 

You missed such a big appointment, we’re having a little girl just like you promised. You told your mom you had club business so she picked me up and held my hand as I cried happy tears then she offered to take me to the clubhouse so we could tell you together. When we got there, your bike was there, but I ignored that and the strange but familiar car in the parking lot, but your mom was spitting mad. The boys welcomed me as always and Opie gave me that famous bear hug then I went to your dorm room only to find you… and Tara. Why in such a special room? The room that we played in as children, the room that became my safe haven in my teen years when home life was too hard? Why did you have to be in there and ruin such a place for me?

I left right after I saw you both, you never even knew I was there or you didn’t care. Opie tried to stop me, but I told him I was just going home to take a nap because it was such a long day, I knew they covered for you, you’re their brother and VP I didn’t blame them of course. 

They thought I was just going home to calm down, they don’t know I’m here packing mine and our children’s stuff up in my truck or that I am currently writing you this letter. I won’t keep you from either of your children because, despite everything, you are an amazing father, but I can’t fight this war anymore. I will call you tomorrow so we can talk about how we want to handle things with the kids, but please do not call me tonight Jax. 

You will always be my Prince Charming, but despite our best efforts, we lost this war. I hate to give in but we don’t need each other anymore. You need them, but they need me. I love you always and that will never change, but if it hadn’t been for our babies we would have given up long ago. I thought we could find our love again, but you found your old love with Tara and that’s okay my love. Talk to you soon.

All my love,  
Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, this is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
